La mort d'un ange
by jojo738
Summary: Lord Voldemort reprend de plus belle ses activités depuis qu’Harry doit partir de chez les Dursley du fait que la protection magique disparaît. En effet Harry à 17ans, et il doit à tout prix survivre. Il survivra jusqu’au jour ou un ange tombera du ciel p
1. Joyeux anniversaire, Harry

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la génialissime J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a que mon petit cerveau qui a échafaudé cette fic.

**Résumé :**Lord Voldemort reprend de plus belle ses activités depuis qu'Harry doit partir de chez les Dursley du fait que la protection magique disparaît. En effet Harry à 17ans, et il doit à tout prix survivre. Il survivra jusqu'au jour ou un ange tomba du ciel pour combattre. Mais c'est toujours mieux quand un ange est aimé.  
- Drago n'a pas tué Dumbledor même si celui si est bien mort.

**Attention slash Harry/Drago, homophones s'abstenir**

**Résumé du chapitre : **Harry fête ses 17 sans chez les Dursley. Libération pour celui ci, même si les ennuis commencent

**Note :** Je sais ce chapitre est court ... En faite, il sont presque tous très courts ...  
**Note 2 : **Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fic

* * *

**Joyeux anniversaire, Harry**

* * *

Encore un été adorable chez les Dursley qui était malheureusement pour lui sa dernière famille. Enfin il serait libre dans quelques minutes. Mais Dumbledor avait « supplié » Harry de passer son dernier anniversaire, ici, la ou se trouvait son sang, celui qui avait empêché le mage noir de le tuer en ces lieux. 

« Une protection magique prononcer par les parents prend fin à la majorité de l'enfant » Avait un jour lancer un de ses professeurs.

Et malheureusement ce jour était arrivé. En effet chez les sorciers on devient adulte à 17 ans et Harry avait 16 ans, 11 mois, 30 jours et 23h59. Et en ce jour triste, une seule chose pouvait rendre l'élu heureux : Les Dursley. En effet ils étaient recroquevillés sur eux même devant une 10e de baguettes magiques pointées sur eux. L'ordre du Phénix était la, pour veiller à sa sécurité.

- Enfin libre, plus qu'une minute. Lança Lupin à Harry

- Et le début des ennuis. Ajouta son professeur de Métamorphose

- Quittez immédiatement ma maison ou … Essaya de prononcer l'oncle Vernon. Mais la baguette d'Harry se pointa sur celui qui venait de parler

- Je peux profiter de mes derniers instants avec vous ? Lança t'il assez violemment pour que le fils Dursley ne puisse se retenir sa vessie

- Vraiment affreux, vous devriez mieux l'éduquer. Ajouta t'il

Et l'oncle ne pu s'empêcher de se relever au même moment ou un _petrificus totalus_ venait de s'abattre sur lui. Lupin lui envoya un clin d'œil tandis que la tante Pétunia et son fils n'hurlent.

- Taisez vous.

- Harry, c'est à toi …

- 3 « Que je puisse tuer Voldemort »  
- 2 « Que je vive longtemps »  
- 1 « Que je rencontre l'amour »  
- 0 « … »

Et au moment même ou il soufflait ses bougies et qu'il essayait de faire son dernier vœux les fenêtres explosèrent et une mini tempête s'abattit dans la pièce. Puis tous encerclèrent Harry pour le protéger d'une force invisible. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'un eux ne bouge. Une fois chose faite une dizaine d'hommes entrèrent dans la maison lançant les sorts les plus affreux qui puissent exister. Des _Avada Kedavra, Endoloris, Stupefix, Expelliarmus, Imperio, Impédimienta _et bien d'autres.

Puis après une longue lute acharnée ou plusieurs corps étaient tombés des deux cotés, Harry lança un _Sectumsempra _qui atteignit de plein fouet l'un des mangemorts. Il n'en restait plus que trois sur les 6, et c'est à ce moment la qu'il s'enfuirent, sachant que le combat leur serait fatal

Apres quelques minutes Lupin prit la parole :

- Ou as-tu appris ce sort ?

- Chaque chose en son temps … répondit Harry

Puis en sortant de la maison, après avoir bien nettoyé la maison et jeter quelques sorts, tous purent clairement entendre Harry jurer :

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry …

La protection n'était plus qu'un souvenir, il devait quitter de bon cœur cette endroit. Ce qu'il fit dans un 'pop'. Depuis ce jour, il y eu des dizaines et des dizaines de morts, la plus part des amis d'Harry. Seul Ron, Hermione et quelques autres n'avaient pas encore subit le même sort


	2. Une larme de phénix ne guérit pas tout

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la génialissime J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a que mon petit cerveau qui a échafaudé cette fic.

**Résumé du chapitre : **Harry se remémore les deuils qu'il a dû faire.

* * *

**Une larme de phénix ne guérit pas tout**

* * *

Le bruit se répandit comme un traîné de poudre. « Le survivant survit » comme disait le titre de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, mais il s'en doutait, rien ne leur échappait. Pourquoi sa vie était tout le temps en avant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait t'il pas avoir une vie tranquille ? 

Depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledor, Harry était sur le terrain, se vengeant sur les mangemorts qu'il trouvait. Et il avait même rencontré par deux fois, son pire ennemi, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Une lettre lui était parvenue la veille, écrite avec du sang : 

_« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry._

_Tom Jesuador »_

- Oh oui ! Et quel anniversaire. Repondit t-il en jetant la lettre dans le feu.

Il en avait marre, Voldemort de traquait, il lui voulait une mort lente, et surtout tres douloureuse ..._  
_

_

* * *

_

- Harry ? Harry !

- Sirius ? Demanda t'il en se réveillant brusquement

- Non, Harry, c'est moi … Ron. Le brun le pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter

- Encore ce cauchemar ?

- Tu t'es écroulé devant moi, juste après Hermione. Et Drago qui … C'était affreux.

- Je sais Harry, calme toi.

Déjà 2 semaines qu'Harry faisait ce cauchemar. Et à chaque fois une personne de plus mourait. Dumbledor avant de mourir avait confié L'Ordre du Fénix à McGonagall qui le lui confia à sa majorité. Et depuis ce jour, jamais l'Ordre ne fut autant sollicité. Chaques nuits, des méfaits étaient accomplit sous le signe de la marque des ténèbres. Et il arrivait aussi que certains comme Tonks ne reviennent pas, ses amis mouraient devant ses yeux, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Oh oui il y en a eut des pertes. Certes moins nombreuses que dans le camps du mage noir, mais il y en a eut. Le pire de tout, ce fut quand les Weasley déclanchèrent l'alerte.

«

- Vite, les Weasley, au Terrier

C'est quelques mots avait étaient comme un coup de fouet, les Weasley avaient déclanché l'alerte Mangemort … Et en quelques secondes Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fred et Georges arrivèrent au Terrier. Et le combat s'engagea. Un sort par ci, un sort par la … Et …

- Bill ! Hurla Mme Weasley devant son fils qui venait de s'écrouler, sous un flash vert.

Tous surent que ce qui était arrivé et le combat cessa. Aucun des deux partis ne voulait faire le prochain geste.

On aurait dit qu'un petrificus totalus venait d'envahir la pièce, cette pièce qui était la plus chaude et la plus accueillante de toute la maison. Et puis, comme à chaque fois, les mangemorts prenaient la fuite, des qu'Harry venait les combats cessaient. Comme si Voldemort ne voulait pas qu'il meure, ou bien que ce privilège lui soit réservé

Personne ne les coursa, et tous restèrent auprès de Mme Weasley. Aujourd'hui il y avait eut 3 morts, tous de sa famille. Mr Weasley gisait dehors, il était mort en emportant deux mangemorts. Percy qui reçut un maléfice en voulant sortir aider son père, et Bill, morts devant eux.

Le choc était rude. Les trois corps étaient à présent dans le salon, l'un à cote de l'autre. Ron pleurait à chaude larme contre une Hermione le réconfortant. Les jumeaux étaient en état de choc. Et Mme Weasley brisait le silence de tout le bruit qu'elle pouvait faire.

Aujourd'hui Harry était plus orphelin que jamais. Il venait encore de perdre des membres de sa famille.

»

Puis il y eut Tonks qui périt à sa place. Harry voulait aller sur le terrain et elle y alla. C'était juste une mission de routine lui avait t'elle dit. Mais jamais elle ne revint. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle été tombé dans une embuscade ou une 15ene de mangemorts l'attendait

Harry avait perdu le compte … 5 ? 10 ? 20 ? 30 ? Ils ne savait plus … Combien de ses amis étaient tombés ? Non, il ne le savait plus, tout ce qu'il pu se rappeler c'est de la tristesse qui l'envahissait à chaque fois. A chaque fois qu'un nouveau nom était inscrit dans son journal.

Et une chose le dérangeait, pourquoi quand il combattait, cela ne durait jamais plus de 5-6 minutes ? Des qu'il arrivait, tout combats cessaient et les mangemorts fuyaient.  
Oui, Tom Jesuador leur avait demandé de lui laisser ce privilège. Voldemort voulait le tuer lui-même, comme il avait fait avec ses parents, 16 ans plus tôt …

Il était majeur, et dirigeait l'Ordre du Phénix, ce groupe de personnes qui guérissent les maux du monde, et qui surtout redonne espoir.  
Une larme s'échappa, et coula lentement au niveau de son cœur. Une larme de phénix ne guérit pas tout ...


End file.
